


You & I

by bichita_36e



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, GG-Golden God, Infidelity, Marina-fandom - Freeform, Offer of Consensual Cheating, VICLEY-fandom - Freeform, Vicley Love, nothing less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e
Summary: Short stories chronicling the lives and loves of at least two fandoms-Station 19 and Grey's Anatomy...there may be more (probably will be)...Light to heavy angst, possibly a love triangle or two
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts).



The silver lining in today's cloud is that they no longer have to hide: within the same two-day timeframe Ripley's revision  
to the section of SFD policy governing personal relationships (short version: allowing them as long as both parties sign  
consent releases) was approved and they outed' themselves to the Fire Commission. Except for some skepticism exhibited  
by two members of the Commission and a 90-day letter in both of their files they faced no other repercussions for hiding their  
marriage for nearly a year.

Ripley openly wears his wedding band on or off shift; Vic has her's on a gold chain 'round her neck when on shift. The other  
members of the station have gotten over any qualms they had long ago, or if they haven't they keep their thoughts to themselves.  
Ten members requested transfers not long after their relationship became common knowledge. Good-natured 'ribbing is more  
the order of the day ('Morning, Mrs. Boss' or 'Should we check with 'Mrs. Chief first?' when assignments are issued).

"I expect a wedding now, y'know" she told him one day at lunch. "A really nice one, befitting the bride of the Cheif of Seattle Fire.

"My sisters Jen and Carrie mentioned that just yesterday", he responded. "They have a trip planned for next month. I leave all of the  
details to the three of you...and MOM of course."

"We're DOIN' IT-woo-HOO!" Vic is quite gleeful.

Lucas frowned suddenly and groaned a second later. " _Your Father_!-I haven't asked him for your hand!"

"Is that even a THING anymore?" Vic is skeptical.

"Doesn't matter. It's a 'THING' with me-to show respect."

"FINE, my Golden God. I'll let them know in our weekly call."

Lunch concluded, he collected his tray and stood to leave. Vic touched his sleeve lightly and said "I love you GG."

"I love YOU, Eggs. Do your thing but stay safe."

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. ALRIGHT. She is a highly intelligent physician, one of the top researchers in the field of gynecology and female  
sexuality; She has so much experience in the brush-off, bedded having bedded innumerable women (and some men) for a night or two  
and 🪂 out and awaaay...and she is at a loss, in this moment. Months of dating only Maya left her 'game' listless and not having to  
do this regularly she is tongue-tied. Clearly the woman wants her, and the fact is SHE, Carina DeLuca, wants the spicy red-head just  
as much. Her mouth is dry at the mere sight of _Carlotta's_ profile. She has the big, sloping breasts round bottom and strong,  
sturdy thighs that constitute what American's call 'thick': molto spesso or voluttuoso (sensual)...and except for her hair color, and facial  
features, she is close enough to **MAYA**...

"If it'll bring us back together, HEAL US; make us EVEN...then do it. I need this 'Jack thing' stamped finished and done. One condition  
is that we don't ever bring it up again. Either instance."

"That is not a solution, Maya. It's...TAT for TIT, or... _sei di una mezza dozzina dell'altro_...I don't want that. Do you?"

A quick check of wordhippo.com provides a translation, which Maya smiles at: 'six of one-half dozen of the other-tit for tat.'

She asked, "Then what would make it right?"

"No more apologizes. You have apologized hundreds of times; it only reminds me more. And don't say that you won't ever do it again,  
because any of us are capable of slipping or doing something we don't mean to. I prefer that you say that you will try your best. That  
I can accept."

"Then I will do as you ask. I only mentioned you having a fling of your own as a pathetic attempt at...at amends. Dr. Lewis, the depart-  
ment therapist is helping me to work on understanding what I've done to you. I HEAR YOU, Car. I really want to understand what you’re  
feeling. You're struggling to believe me, to trust me again-I understand that. I'll put in the work, Babe. That I CAB promise.”

Carina looks at her partner with eyes full of love. "You have been working: VERY HARD. You have honored your commitments and honored  
our relationship. I will take time-time that I'm willing to invest. I love you Maya Bishop."


End file.
